Vehicle crash forces may tend to move an occupant of a vehicle seat off the seat. For example, a side impact crash force may tend to move an occupant off the seat in a sideways direction. A rollover crash force also may tend to move an occupant off the seat in a sideways direction, and may further tend to move the occupant upward from the seat.